Love Is a Fate
by choco jin
Summary: Song Yunhyeong seorang mahasiswa manis tingkat tiga menyatakan cinta pada mahasiswa tingkat pertama Go Junhoe yang tidak memiliki rasa cinta untuknya. YAOI JunHyeong Couple IKON fanfic
1. prolog

Love Is a Fate

Genre : romance, drama, friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Go Junhoe Song Yoonhyeong

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jiwon, Kim Donghyuk and YG Family

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

.

#

.

Song Yunhyeong seorang mahasiswa manis tingkat tiga menyatakan cinta pada mahasiswa tingkat pertama Go Junhoe yang tidak memiliki rasa cinta untuknya.

Bagaimana takdir cinta mereka ?

Apakah Go Junhoe dapat merubah perasaannya pada sang namja manis ?

Dengan cara apa Song Yunhyeong mendapatkan namja yang dicintainya ?

Bagaimana cara mereka berdua menghadapi hari-hari selanjutnya ?

Deng Deng

Deng Deng ( ala Back Sound Masya and The Bear)

_Choco Jin_

Mempersembahkan satu lagi FF abal yang saya buat dengan dedikasi yang tinggi untuk calon bintang muda bersinar IKON. # ye plok plok plok plok ( ga penting )

Oke, ini Ff abal buat yang suka Junhyeong couple. Chapter 1 uda jadi bakal Choco Update setelah ada minimal 5 review yang mau Ff ini. Semisal ga ada yang review ya Choco akan bumi hanguskan Ff ini dari otak RedSus (nama laptop Choco).

Akhir kata ….. Gomawo …. Annyeong…


	2. Chapter 1

Love Is a Fate

Genre : romance, drama, riendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Go Junhoe Song Yoonhyeong

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jiwon, Kim Donghyuk and YG Family

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu tiga pasangan kekasih dan satu namja yang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh sedang menikmati indahnya suasana malam minggu kota Seoul. Para pasangan kekasih berjenis kelamin namja itu duduk melingkar di salah satu meja café langganan menikmati lagu yang mengalun indah dari band café.

" Tuan Go tolong lepas tanganmu dari tubuhku. _Aigo _ aku mau menikmati pesananku " seorang namja manis melepas pelukan kekasihnya.

" _Shiro_. Aku mau seperti ini " namja manis itu memutar bola matanya malas.

" Ya Go Junhoe lepas aku mau makan! " teriak Song Yunhyeong sang namja manis.

Junhoe menatap kekasihnya dengan pupy eyes gagalnya, " apa salahnya kalau aku memeluk kekasihku "

" Tidak salah, tapi kondisinya yang salah Tuan Go " ucap Hanbin menimpali perseteruan pasangan kekasih dihadapannya.

" Benar kata Hanbin. Nanti saat kita hanya berdua kau boleh memelukku sepuasmu " Yunhyeong memandang sebal _namjachingu_nya.

"Melihat kalian seperti ini aku benar-benar tenang. Setidaknya air mata sahabatku yang _babo_ ini tidak sia-sia " Jiwon menepuk halus bahu Yunhyeong sambil menatap kosong pemandangan luar café melalui jendela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

Hari ini tahun ajaran baru untuk seluruh pelajar Korea dimulai. Song Yunhyeong mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang menjabat sebagai wakil panitia Ospek mahasiswa baru sedang merapikan penampilannya didepan cermin ruang rapat.

" Kau sudah cantik " ucap Jiwon menghampiri sahabatnya didepan cermin.

" Ish.. Aku ini namja tampan bukan cantik " Yunhyeong memanyunkan bibir sambil memoleskan lipbalm pada bibirnya.

" Kau tampan, Mana ada namja tampan memakai lip balm tiap hari ? " Jiwon menyentil dahi Yunhyeong.

" Ya! Beraninya kau. Kuadukan _eomma_ baru tahu rasa "

" Kau ini masih saja mengandalkan eomma padahal sudah semester lima " Jiwon merangkul sahabatnya.

" Biar saja. Oh ya _appa_ menyuruhmu ke rumah katanya kangen sudah lama tidak ngobrol dengan mantan calon menantu ..ha.." Ya kalian tidak salah baca, mantan calon menantu berarti Jiwon adalah mantan_ namjachingu_ Yunhyeong.

Jiwon memandang mantan namjachingunya dari cermin dihadapannya, " apa aku masih diterima?. "

" Bicara apa kau ini? Tentu saja mereka masih menerimamu bukankah appa dan eomma lebih sayang padamu dari pada aku ? " namja manis itu tersenyum menghadap Jiwon yang menyentuh bahunya.

" Datanglah. Kau hanya berani berhadapan padaeomma tapi selalu menghindar dari appa. Kau tahu appa sangat menyanyangimu dan Ia tidak pernah marah padamu kan? " Jiwon mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Annyeonghaseyo_, aku Kim Jinhwan ketua panitia Ospek Yonsei Unniversity " seorang namjamungil memperkenalkan diri diatas podium membuka upacara pembukaan mahasiswa baru.

" Jinhwan _hyung_ manis sekali " terdengar bisikan dari seorang _namja_ yang tak kalah manis dibarisan paling belakang.

" Shut.. Jiwon meletakkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya agar namja manis itu diam.

Kau bisa berkenalan dengannya nanti, cantik " Jiwon mengerlingkan mata pada namja manis itu lagi yang ditanggapi gumaman pelan oleh mahasiswa baru itu, ' Menyebalkan. Lagi pula aku ini namja ' Jiwon tersenyum sumringah.

Kembali pada namja yang berada diatas podium sedang membacakan Tata Tertib selama Ospek berlangsung.

" Aku harapkan kalian bisa bekerja sama dan tidak melanggar aturan yang ada agar kegiatan ini berjalan lancer dan memberi kesan menyenangkan untuk kita semua " Jinhwan mlempar senyum manis pada gerombolan mahasiswa baru dihadapannya.

" _Nde_ " suara mahasiswa baru menyetujui peraturan.

" Sekarang waktunya aku perkenalkan kalian pada para _sunbae_. Mulai dari wakil ketua panitia Song Yunhyeong " Yunhyeong melambaikan tangan pada mahasiswa baru.

" Kemudian Kim Hanbin ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa Yonsei University. Disebelahnya Kim Jiwon senagai wakil. Gong Minzy, Song Minho blab la bla " Jinhwan memperkenalkan semua _sunbae _tanpa terkecuali.

" Kalian akan lebih mengenal mereka di kelas nanti. Sekarang kalian bisa masuk ke kelas masing-masing sesuai jurusan. _Annyeong_ " Jinhwan menutup sambutannya.

Tidak membuang waktu setelah upacara pembukaan para sunbae menggiring (?) mahasiswa baru menuju kelas sesuai dengan jurusannya. Yunhyeong berjalan diantara _hobae _nya ditemani Jiwon yang terus menggoda uke dan yeoja cantik.

" Ya Kim Jiwon! Hentikan gombalan busukmu itu sungguh mengerikan " Yunhyung memandang Jiwon dengan mimik ingin muntah.

" Kau cemburu? _Aigo_, bukannya dulu kau yang minta putus kenapa sekarang cemburu? " Jiwon bicara dengan senyum gaje menghiasi wajahnya.

" Astaga kau mengerikan dan tidak punya malu " Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepala dan pergi meninggalkan namja yang masih asik merayu para _hobae_.

Para mahasiswa baru sudah duduk rapi diatas bangku pilihan mereka. Jiwon mengamati satu persatu-satu hobae di kelasnya. Matanya menyisir seluruh ruangan dan **ASA **namja manis yang ia tegur tadi ada bangku kedua dari belakang. Tepat satu garis lurus dengannya berdiri kali ini.

' Eomma, doamu selama ini telah dikabulkan oleh Tuhan ' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sementara yang dipandang hanya menunduk takut. Meski jantungnya berdebar saat pandangannya bersibobrok dengan Jiwon tapi tetap saja. Ia merasa dunianya hancur ( Dongdong elu lebay amat nak) bagaimana tidak otaknya sekarang berpikir negatif tentang Jiwon. Ingat Jiwon tadi sempat mengerlingkan mata ke dedek Donghyuk. Anak suci dan polos ini merasa dipandangi ahjjushi-ahjjushi mesum sekarang.

Sama dengan Jiwon, Yunhyung I menyisir pandangannya keseluruh kelas. Pandangannya berhenti pada namja garang yang berada di bangku paling belakang. Alis tebal, tatapan mata yang begitu dingin dan tajam sepenggal gambaran dari namja itu.

**Deg**

**Deg **

**Deg **

Tiba-tiba jantung namja yang memiliki hobi bersepeda itu berdetak kencang. ' Apa yang aku rasakan ' ucapnya dalam hati.

Jiwon yang menyadari arah pandang sang mantan namjachingu hanya tersenyum dan berbisik pelan tepat ditelinganya yang menyebabkan kelas menjadi ramai.

" Apa kelas sudah bisa kita mulai? Semua menunggumu bicara "

" _Mwo_… Yunhyeong tergagap

" Bisa kita mulai " ulang Jiwon yang diangguki oleh namja manis itu.

" _Annyeonghaseo_ aku Kim Jiwon kalian bisa memanggilku Jiwon atau Bobby sebagai nama tenarku "

Jiwon tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan, " Dan ini Song Yunhyeong kami akan menjadi pendamping di kelas ini untuk satu minggu kedepan. "

" Baiklah, kita mulai perkenalan. Aku akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu tolong sebutkan sapaan akrab kalian dan asal sekolah " Yunhyung mulai mengabsen hobaenya.

" Nam Taehyun " namja manis memanggil nomer urut pertama. Dibalas dengan acungan tangan namja yang dipanggil.

" Kau namjachingu Mino hyung kan? " tanpa tedeng aling-aling Jiwon membongar kedok namja yang dipanggil Taehyun itu. Namja manis itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung.

" Jung Chanwoo, Lee Suhyun, blab la bla " Yunhyeong memanggil satu persatu hobae di kelasnya.

Hingga tibalah pada namja imut yang menyita perhatian Jiwon dari awal pertemuan mereka.

" Kim Donghyuk "

Namja imut itu berdiri, " Kalian bisa memanggilku Donghyuk tapi teman-temanku biasa memanggil Dongdong. Aku berasal dari Hannyoung High School " namja manis itu menutup perkenalan dengan senyuman manisnya.

" _Goma_…

" Ah _ne_, hyukkie yang cantik boleh duduk kembali " tiba-tiba Jiwon menyambar ucapan Yunhyeong yang akan mempersilakan duduk sedang Yunhyeong memamerkan wajah cengo.

" Sunbae aku ini namja " Donghyung merengut dipanggil cantik. Sementara Jiwon masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Yunhyeong melanjutkan memanggil nama terakhir di kelas itu.

" Yang terakhir, Go Junhoe "

" Kalian bisa memanggilku Junhoe atau apapun semau kalian. Dan aku dari Sungji High school " Yunhyeong meamndang lekat namja garang itu.

" Sepertinya akan sulit mendekatinya. Begitu dingin dan arogan " lagi-lagi Jiwon berbisik pada Yunhyeong yang masih melongo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari sudah para mahasiswa baru melewati lewati Orientasi Studi dan Pengenalan Kampus. Saat ini mereka sedang dikumpulkan di ruang olahraga indor Yonsei University guna pengenalan organisasi dan berbagai klub kampus.

" Setelah promosi dari berbagai organisasi dan klub kalian bisa mendaftar sesuai keinginan kalian " Hanbin selaku ketua organisasi tertinggi universitas mengakhiri pidatonya.

" Jun sebaiknya kita ikut klub yang mana? " Donghyuk bertanya pada sahabat barunya.

" Terserah kau saja " jawab Junhoe malas.

" Ish.. Kau ini jawabannya selalu terserah terserah terus kapan kau memberi jawaban yang pasti. Dasar " namja manis itu mencebilkan bibirnya malas.

" Dongieku yang manis aku bilang terserah berarti ku serahkan semuanya padamu. Klub apa saja yang mau kau ikuti aku juga akan ikut " Junhoe meluruskan maksud perkataannya.

Mata namja tujuh belas tahun itu bersinar, " _Jinja_. "

Junhoe menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala.

Seluruh organisasi dan klub Yonsei University telah mempromosikan berbagai kegiatan mereka. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan Junhoe mengikuti semua klub yang diikuti Donghyuk. Mulai dari karya ilmian, penelitian, jurnalistik, robotic, pecinta alam, sepak bola, voli, teater, dance, vocal hingga cooking class ia manut saja.

Enggak ding masak iya seorang Go Junhoe kok nurut, sejak kapan?. Akhirnya terjadi beberapa kericuhan diantara mereka. Beginilah kira-kira.

" _Chugullae_ " Junhoe mengeram marah memandang namja manis dihadapannya.

Donghyuk menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi ketakutannya.

" Tadi kau bilang terserahku " lirih Donghyuk memandang takut pada Junhoe dengan tangan mulai bergetar dan mata berkaca.

Menyadari sahabat barunya ketakutan buru-buru ia menurunkan intonasi suaranya.

" _Gwenchana_, aku tidak bermaksud membentak. Hanya saja cooking class . . .

_Arra_, kita batalkan cooking class " serobot Donghyuk sebelum Junhoe menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Junhoe kembali bersikap manis pada Donghyuk. Sedikit menyesal karna tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Sahabatnya yang manis itu tidak bisa mendapat perlakuan kasar layaknya namja lain.

" Sudah kita ikut klub vocal saja ketuanya Jinhwan hyung kau bilang ingin mengenalnya " Junhoe melemparkan senyum manis.

" Dance boleh? " Donghyuk berkata ragu.

" Tentu saja. Kita ikut klub vocal dan dance dua saja sudah cukup kalau terlalu banyak kau bisa kecapean. "

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju stand klub yang akan mereka ikuti. Terlihat beberapa sunbae sedang menjaga stand yang akan mereka ikuti. Jiwon, Hanbin, Minho serta Lee Seonsaengim berada distand klub dance. Sedang Jinhwan, Yunhyung, dan Seung Yoon juga Youngbae Seonsaengim yang merupakan ayah Minho berada di stand klub vocal.

" _Annyeong_ " Donghyuk menyapa orang-orang di stand vocal.

Jiwon yang melihat pujaan hatinya dengan segera berlari kecil menuju stan vocal.

" _Annyeong_, Hyukkie cantik " Jiwon menyapa Donghyuk dengan panggilan sayangnya.

Perlahan Donghyuk melangkah kebelakang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Junhoe.

" Sunbae bisakah kau tidak menggoda sahabatku seperti _ahjjushi-ahjjushi_ mesum " ucap Junhoe sarkatis.

Semua orang menahan tawa mereka melihat Jiwon yang mati kutu dihadapan mahasiswa baru.

" Ya Kim Jiwon. Kau ini setidaknya tunggu Donghyuk mengenali situasi kampus baru kau menggodanya, dasar" Youngbae Seonsaengim memperingatkan yang hanya bibalas senyum cangggung oleh Jiwon.

" Kau masih berminat ikut klub dance, Namja ini menjadi ketua klub tidak mau kau pikirkan lagi ? " Junhoe mencoba menyakinkan sabahatnya.

" _Jinja_. Tapi aku mau ikut ? " tukas namja manis itu dengan suara lirih.

Disisi lain Yunhyeong memandang nanar namja yang Ia sukai sedang berlaku lembut pada namja lain. Dadanya begitu sesak seperti akan meletus mengeluarkan lava panas.

" Ini baru tiga hari. Jiwon belum bisa mendapatkan namja manis itu jadi bertahanlah " Jinhwan yang menyadari keadaan Yunhyeong mencoba menguatkan adik tingkatnya.

" _Gomawo_ hyung "

Donghyuk melangkah memasuki stand meninggalkan dua orang yang masih berdebat hebat. Ia mendekati kedua sunbae yang sangat ingin dikenalnya, Jinhwan dan Yunhyoeng.

" Sunbae boleh aku bersama kalian? " Tanya Donghyuk takut-takut.

" Tentu. Kemarilah. Kau pasti pusing dengan mereka berdua " Jinhwan menyabut hangat namja imut marmot dihadapannya.

" Aku tidak tahu mereka berdebat tentang apa " Donghyuk meletakkan pantat semoknya pada bangku.

" Kau kuat bersama mereka berdua? " namja bertahi lalat memastikan keadaan hobaenya.

Donghyuk menghela nafas pelan, " Junhoe meski dia lebih muda tapi sifatnya sangat dewasa aku nyaman bersamanya seperti dilindungi seorang kakak . . diam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan

Tapi Jiwon sunbae membuat jantungku berdetak sangat kencang jadi aku takut berdekatan dengannya."

" Kau hanya menganggap Junhoe sebagai kakak? " Tanya Jinhwan tidak percaya.

Namja manis itu mengangguk.

" Hanya Junhoe yang mau menemaniku di kelas kalau Chanwoo atau Taehyun hyung sedang keluar kelas dengan Mino sunbae. "

Dalam waktu dua puluh menit ketiga namja uke itu dapat mengakrabkan diri. Mungkin karna status mereka sama atau memang takdir sudah membuka jalannya.

" Dongie kita pergi " Junhoe mendatangi ketiga manja uke itu.

" Tapi kita belum mendaftar klub dance " Donghyuk protes.

" Ck … Junhoe berdecak malas Aku sudah mendaftar saat kau asik ngobrol disini."

" He . . . he . . Gomawo " Donghyuk pamer senyum gaje.

" Hyung aku pergi dulu ya. Dongsaeng premanku ini nanti bisa ngamuk a ha..ha.. Annyeong " mereka berdua meninggalkan stand klub vocal. Lama Yunhyeong terdiam memandang namja yang mengikat hatinya pergi.

Perasaan iri menyelimuti batinnya. Bagaimana Donghyuk bisa seberuntung itu dapat berdekatan dengan namja yang ia suka. Ia juga dengan leluasa memerintah namjanya sesuka hati. Sedang ia? Hanya dapat menatap dan menunggu waktu.

" Sudah tidak usah dilihat terus. Kau iri sekali sepertinya " Jinhwan mengenggol lengannya.

" Aku iri dengan Donghyuk. Aku sadar ini tidak dewasa tapi sungguh aku benar-benar iri " Yunhyung mengalihkan pandang kearah lain.

" Aku tahu. Dulu sebelum aku dan Hanbin resmi pacaran banyak sekali namja uke dan yeoja yang mendekatinya ingin sekali marah tapi tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa. Setidaknya kau beruntung Donghyuk sudah mengaku suka pada Jiwon " Jinhwan memandang Yunhyeong teduh.

" Aku ingin sepertimu hyung. Kau tahukan setelah putus dari Jiwon aku hanya jadi mainan untuk yeoja dan seme sialan itu. "

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah dilewati mahasiswa baru Yonsei University untuk mengenal lingkungan kampus mereka. Upacara penutupan Ospek sedang berlangsung dengan Yunhyeong selaku wakil panitia memberikan pidatonya diatas podium.

" Kami panitia berharap dengan berakhirnya Ospek ini tidak menjauhkan kita tapi malah membuat hubungan kita semakin dekat karna sudah tidak ada lagi batasan antara Sunbae dan Hobae. Kami juga meminta maaf jika ada kata ataupun perbuatan yang menyakiti hati kalian selama kegiatan ini berlangsung. Akhir kata …Gomawo …Annyeong.. " terdengar tepuk tangan meriah setelah Yunhyeong mengakhiri pidatonya.

Setelah upacara penutupan Ospek kini para panitia sedang mengadakan pesta di café. Semua tampak menikmati hidangan dan saling bersendaugurau.

" Bagaiman hubunganmu dengan Donghyuk? " Hanbin mengawali perbincangan dengan namja kelinci.

" Baik. Kami semakin dekat bahkan aku sudah mengenal orangtuanya " jawab Jiwon percaya diri.

" Kau … tunjuk Jiwon pada Yunhyeong yang melamun

Apa sudah bisa mendekati namja preman itu? "

Namja yang menjadi sorotan hanya diam tidak menyadari semua mata tertuju padanya. Sedangkan yang lain tegang menunggu jawaban. Mino yang berada di sebelah kanan namja manis itu menyenggol lengannya dengan siku.

Seketika namja itu tergagap lantas menjawab, " aku tidak berani mendekatinya.

" Semua orang yang ada disana nampak kecewa dengan jawaban sang namja manis. 'Bagaimana bisa dia begitu takut mendekati orang yang disuka' pikir mereka.

" Yoyo chagi bagaiman bisa kau jadi seperti ini setelah putus dengan kelinci autis itu? " ceplos Mino tanpa tedeng aling-aling yang dibalas lemparan potongan buah jeruk dari namja kelinci autis.

" Kau bisa mendekatinya saat perkemahan mahasiswa baru bulan depan " tukas Jinhwan memberi ide.

" Akan ku coba nanti " Yunhyeong tersenyum sumringah tapi dalam sekejap senyum itu pupus dan berganti dengan wajah lesu.

" Tapi dia terlalu dingin dan kaku hyung nagaimana kalau aku langsung ditolak. "

" Tenang saja. Saat perkemahan nanti ku pastikan kau dan namja preman itu satu kelompok " Mino tampak menyeringai.

" Yak.. Song Minho hentikan seringaian mesummu " namja yang disapa Yoyo itu berteriak dengan wajah merah padam.

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

Tbc ... Tbc...

HAH... hela nafas .. ff ini choco lanjut dengan banyak pertimbangan meski agak kecewa karna responnya dikit #senyum kecut

Tapi choco ttp seneng biar yang ngereview dikit tapi isinya minta lanjut semua ya uda ini di lanjut lagi, alasan lain gara2 choco diwanti2 sma sahabat baik choco buat nglanjutin ff ini smp end kalo engga persahabatan kita putus katanya. (alah temen choco emang alay gila mentang2 paling suka sma couple ini)

Gomawo buat yang uda nyempetin baca Ff abal ini apalagi yang ngreview #deepbow

Ada yang minta Bobby Chanwoo. Oh tidak ! menurut choco Bobby itu cuma buat dedek Donghyuk ga ada yang lain #peluk dedek donghyuk

Yang minta Binhwan, silahkan tengok ff sebelah

Oke karena Choco uda update. Sekarang gantian Choco mau minta review lagi biar semangat nglanjutin cp 2 yang dalam proses penggarapan. Buat Ff sebelah mungkin bisa di update beberapa hari kedepan kalo sempet. maklum memasuki musim hujan choco juga ketiban musik tugas jadi susah bagi waktu buat nglanjutin ff. Choco harap kalian ga bosen sama cerita abal yang Choco buat.

.

.

Akhir kata ..Gomawo... Annyeong...


	3. Chapter 2

Love Is a Fate

Genre : romance, drama, riendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Go Junhoe Song Yoonhyeong

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jiwon, Kim Donghyuk and YG Family

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter **

" Akan ku coba nanti " Yunhyeong tersenyum sumringah tapi dalam sekejap senyum itu pupus dan berganti dengan wajah lesu.

" Tapi dia terlalu dingin dan kaku hyung bagaimana kalau aku langsung ditolak "

" Tenang saja. Saat perkemahan nanti ku pastikan kau dan namja preman itu satu kelompok " Mino tampak menyeringai.

" Yak.. Song Minho hentikan seringaian mesummu " namja yang disapa Yoyo itu berteriak dengan wajah merah padam. . . . . .

Chapter 2

.

.

.

_choco jin_

.

.

.

" _Omo_.. Yunhyeongie kenapa berteriak?" Jinhwan yang asik beradu pandang dengan sang kekasih berjengit kaget.

" Mian hyung, lihat saja wajah mesum yang ada di sebelahku. Astaga mengerikan sekali " Yunhyeong bergidik ngeri sedang yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

" Kau ini jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya akan membuat kalian satu kelompok bukan satu kamar " Mino memprotes ucapan Yunhyeong.

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas. Betul juga kata Mino kenapa ia harus malu kalau hanya satu kelompok. Ia mengalihkan pandang menuju objek lain tanpa sengaja melihat sekelompok namja memasuki café membawa gitar. Ia menatap lekat pada dua namja yang tidak asing. Seorang namja dengan setelan kemeja putih dilapisi jas hitam dan celana jeans beralis tebal dan berwajah garang. Seperti Go Junhoe pikirnya. Sedang seorang lagi memakai hoodie abu-abu membawa gitar di belakang tubuhnya.

" Donghyuk " Yunhyeong berteriak memanggil Donghyuk kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar yang dipanggil mengetahui posisinya. Donhyuk yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan kepala mencari sumber suara. Senyumnya terkembang saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggil sedetik kemudian senyuman itu luntur berganti dengan raut panik.

" Chagi .." ah ternyata Kim Jiwon yang membuat Donghyuk panik.

Jiwon mendekat pada namja manis itu. Membelai lembut rambut halusnya kemudian tersenyum kecut. Donghyuk yang menyadari kekecewaan Jiwon membuka suara.

" Mianhae Jiwon hyung, Dongie tidak bermaksud bohong tadi Dongie memang ke salon dengan oemma tapi Junhoe menjemput Dongie " duh kelihatannya dedek Donghyuk takut beneran nih.

" Gwenchana sekarang naiklah perform yang bagus. Nanti kita pulang bersama " Jiwon menangkan namja manis pujaan hatinya yang mendapat anggukan.

Jiwon kembali berkumpul dengan para panitia Ospec. Yunhyeong yang memandang Jiwon terus merutuk dalam hati. Apa kurangnya ia sampai tidak berani mendekati namja itu. Ingin sekali memiliki keberanian dan kepercayaaan diri yang dimiliki Jiwon dengan begitu ia akan mudah mendekati namja impiannya.

Junhoe telah menyanyikan lima lagu berturut-turut dengan diiringi permainan gitar Donghuk. Kini saatnya untuk turun dari panggung dan kemudian pulang. Donghyuk celingak-celinguk mencari namja kelinci yang mengajaknya pulang bersama.

" Jun, kita ke meja sebelah sana sebelum pulang " Donghyuk menarik tangan Junhoe menuju meja para sunbae.

" Annyeong sunbae " Donghyuk dan Junhoe menyapa para sunbaenya.

" Kalian berdua duduklah sebentar, Jiwon sedang ke parkiran mengambil beberapa dokumen " Hanbin mempersilahkan kedua hobaenya itu bergabung bergabung bersama.

Tidak ada obrolan khusus antara mereka dengan Junhoe. Namja garang itu memutar bola matanya malas. Mendengarkan tawa sahabatnya bersama para sunbae membuatnya sedikit pusing. Ah Go Junhoe yang terhormat merasa diasinngkan mungkin.

" Kau sering bernyanyi di sini? " Yunhyeong memberanikan diri memulai percakapan.

Semua mata melirik Yunhyeong diam-diam. Lalu senyum kecil mulai mengembang dibibir mereka.

" Hanya tiga kali seminggu " Junhoe menjawab dengan nada dingin.

Yunhyeong menoleh kearah Jinhwan dan mendapati sunbaenya itu mengacungkan jempol padanya sambil tersenyum sebagai tanda dukungan. Yunhyeong semakin memantapkan hatinya untuk memulai pendekatan menekan rasa takutnya.

" Bersama Donghyuk? "

" Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya aku tampil dengan orang lain di atas panggung. Biasanya aku sendiri tanpa iringan musik " Junhoe menjawab sedikit panjang.

" Kau bisa menyanyi tanpa iringan musik, bukankah itu sulit? " Yunheong mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan mereka.

" Aku sudah terbiasa bernyanyi tanpa iringan sejak usia sepuluh tahun jadi tidak ada masalah " jawab Junhoe agak sombong.

Mereka berdua larut dalam perbincangan panjang tanpa kenal waktu. Mungkin memang sesuai dengan judul Ff abal ini bahwa mereka memang sudah ditakhirkan bersama jadi orang-orang di dekat mereka hanya mengabaikan percakapan kedua namja itu. Lagi-lagi semua orang yang mengetahui hati seorang Song Yunhyeong mengulum senyum tipis ikut merasakan kebahagiaan sang namja manis. Mereka sengaja membiarkan kedua orang itu berbincang tanpa gangguan. Sedikit menjauh dengan posisi mereka yang duduk bersebelahan layaknya pasangan kekasih sedang bersendau gurau.

" Hyung, ayo pulang ini sudah malam oemma pasti marah " Donghyuk merengek menarik-narik lengan baju Jiwon.

Mendengar penuturan sang namja manis Jiwon melihat jam tangan rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas, pantas saja namja manis ini meminta pulang. Perawan memang tidak boleh pulang larut malam, aniya. Jiwon mengangguk menuruti ajakan Donghyuk. Mereka berdua beranjak meninggalkan café tanpa sepengetahuan Yunhyeong.

Lima belas menit semenjak kepergian Jidong Couple itu namja manis yang kini mulai dekat dengan sang pujaan hati menyadari ketiadaancalon sepasang kekasih itu. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan café berharap menemukan orang yang ia cari.

" Jiwon sudah pulang dari lima belas menit yang lalu " Mino yang sadar dengan perilaku Yunhyeong memberitahu.

" Mwo, lalu aku pulang dengan siapa? " Yunhyeong membulatkan matanya.

" Go Junhoe kau bisa antar Yunhyeong? Mobilku sudah penuh dengan enam orang di dalamnya " Hanbin berucap penuh arti.

Menyadari hanya dirinya satu-satunya orang yang tersisa tanpa beban berlebih di mobil Junhoe menganggu menyetujui. Semua orang tersenyum cerah. Berhasil pikirnya. Satu persatu kumpulan sunbae dan hobae itu keluar café menuju parkiran.

" Song Mino tidak bisakah kau mengantarku sebentar? Kau terlihat tanpa penumpang lain " ujar Yunhyeong tak melihat orang lain masuk ke dalam mobil Mino.

" Mian, malam ini tidak ada tumpangan beda arah. Aku membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup " Mino menolak.

" Ck " sang namja manis berdecak malas.

Go Junhoe memandang malas sekumpulan manusia tua (jangan pada protes ini versi maknae yang suka ngebully) di hadapannya. Ia yang dari tadi diam memasuki mobilnya tanpa kata meninggalkan para sunbae yang masih berdebat hanya karna seorang Song Yunhyung. Wajahnya tampak kesal tersirat dari garis wajah yang semakin mengeras. Kalau memang tidak mau aku yang antar kenapa tidak cari taxi saja pikirnya.

" Hyung, bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat dan beri aku kepastian? Malam semakin larut jika kau terus berdebat hal tak penting " Junhoe yang tak tahan dengan keadaan melampiaskan kekesalnnnya.

Semua orang memandang takjub pada namja Go. Bagaimana bisa anak ini tanpa beban berucap pada sunbaenya sungguh anak yang tak suka basa-basi. Mendengar penuturan Junhoe, Song mino yang telah di dalam mobil kembali keluar. Yunhyeong menautkan alis menatapnya curiga.

" Kau mau apa? " ucapnya saat Mino mendekat.

Tanpa sepatah katapun namja itu mendorong Yunhyeong dengan kuat lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mobil Junhoe.

" Selesai. Pergilah " Minho berucap sambil mengibaskan tangan seolah mengusir.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunhyoeng menyambut pagi dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Kali ini sang namja manis mampu mengalahkan matahari pagi yang biasanya telah menenpatkan diri saat ia baru mengerjabkan mata. Suasana hatinya begitu baik setelah ia mampu mendekati Junhoe namja pujaan. Matanya memandang handphone yang tergeletak di sisinya. Ia ingat, tadi malam dengan beraninya ia meminta nomor handphone sang namja garang. Diangkatnya handphone itu kemudian ia pandangi lama. Yunhyeong tersenyum.

**Satu detik **

**Dua detik **

**Tiga detik**

" Oemmaaaaaa " Yunhyoeng berteriak nyaring.

Nyonya Song yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur segera berlari menuju kamar Yunhyeong yang terus berteriak. Tidak hanya nyonya Song, tuan Song yang sedang menikmati kopi pagipun ikut berlari menuju kamar putra semata wayangnya.

" Chagi gwenchana? " nyonya Song segera masuk kamar Yunhyeong tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Yunhyeong yang kaget melihat pintu kamarnya didobrak sang oemma membelalakkan matanya. Wajah sang oemma menampakkan raut khawatir. Tidak hanya itu tepung juga bertaburan di daerah wajah yeoja hampir setengah abad itu. Apa oemma baru saja bertarung? Pikir Yunhyeong bodoh. Tuan Song yang juga khawatir keadaan putranya menerobos nyonya Song yang membatu di tengah pintu.

" Yunhyeongie kau tidak apa-apa nak? " tuan Song mendekat meraba seluruh tubuh Yunhyeong memeriksa adanya luka atau tidak.

" Appa wae? " Yunhyeong yang tidak menguasai situasi bertanya bodoh.

" Kau berteriak memanggil oemma, apa ada yang sakit tapi appa lihat kau baik-baik saja " appa Song berkata panik.

Yunhyeong yang mulai sadar keadaan tersenyum canggung. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan memeluk appanya erat. Sang oemma yang sadar anaknya baik-baik saja mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anak dan suaminya. Ia ikut tersenyum, sedikit banyak ia mengetahui penyebab sang anak berteriak tak karuan setelah melihat layar ponsel Yunheong yang tergeletak di kasur menampakkan sebuah kontak bernama Go Junie. (ya elah ini ngarang bener gara-gara kagak tau panggilan sayang Yoyo buat Junhoe itu apa. Kalo choco si manggilnya Junet gitu wkwk).

" Anak oemma senang sekali, ne " nyonya Song tersenyum mengusap bahu putranya.

Yunhyeong melepas peluknya. Sang appa ikut tersenyum menatap wajah merah sang putra.

" Yunhyeongie jatuh cinta, ne " sang appa menggoda anaknya yang kini semakin memerah.

" Appa " Yunhyeong yang malu menutup wajah merahnya dengan selimut tebalnya.

" Chagi kenalkan namja itu pada appa. Apa dia lebih baik dari Jiwon? " appa Song menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

" Dia lebih baik dari Jiwon seribu persen " Yunhyeong berucap mantap.

" Arra appa percaya. Tapi appa dengar dari oemma dia sulit di taklukkan " appa Song yang tadinya cerah berubah kusut.

" Ani appa, Hyeongie akan berusaha menaklukkan Junie bagaimanapun caranya . Appa lihat Junie sudah memberi nomer ponselnya sebentar lagi kita pasti akan semakin dekat " Yunhyeong mengepalkan tangannya semangat.

" Chagi ceritakan bagaimana Juniemu memberi nomer ponselnya " ucap nyonya Song penasaran tingkat dewa.

" Jadi begini appa oemma tadi mala " Yunhyeong mulai bercerita.

** Flashback**

Dua namja beda peringai itu duduk besebelahan pada jok depan mobil sang namja garang. Mereka tidak terlibat dalam perbincangan serius yang menyebabkan keduanya terdiam. Yunhyeong menoleh sekilas. Masih tidak berani memulai pembicaraan setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit mereka berada di mobil yang sama. Junhoe yang merasa jengah berulang kali mendapati sang namja manis terus menoleh mencuri pandang padanya memutar bola mata malas.

" Apa kau tidak lelah terus menolehkan kepalamu hyung? " Junhoe berucap final setelah terlalu lama terdiam.

" He..he.. " Yunhyeong tersenyum canggung.

" Aku hanya takut memulai pembicaraan saat kau sedang serius seperti ini. Kau " Yunhyeong melirik Junhoe takut, " menakutkan " Yunhyeong memejamkan matanya saat kata terakhir meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Junhoe tidak berekasi. Diam. Sepi. Menegangkan ini versi Yunhyeong. Mata namja berair muka tegas itu melirik tajam ke arah namja manis di sebelahnya. Dua detik ia melirik, lalu tawa keras mulai menggelegar di dalam mobil Lamborghini Reventon berwarna hitam itu. Satu tangan namja garang itu memegangi perutnya yang mulai kram setelah mendengar penuturan namja manis yang berada satu mobil dengannya.

" Apa aku semenakutkan itu hyung? " Junhoe berucap setelah bisa menghentikan tawanya.

" …. " Yunhyeong mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Gwenchana hyung. Kau bisa lebih santai saat denganku mulai sekarang " Junhoe berucap menyakinkan.

Apa baru saja Junet, maksud saya Junhoe tadi berucap " saat denganku mulai sekarang " bukankah itu pertanda kebersamaan mereka akan berlanjut. Yunhyeong tersenyum cerah. Berulang kali ia mengosok-gosokkan telingannya memastikan ia tidak salah dengar. Tidak hanya itu ia memukul ringan pipinya. Appo, ucapnya tanpa suara. Yunhyeong kembali tersenyum cerah. Wajah manisnya mulai merah padam mengingat kembali ucapan Junhoe. Bolehkah ia berharap setelah ini mereka akan lebih dekat? Saat itu juga Yunhyeong ingin berteriak seperti orang gila dan melompat-lompat keudara seperti kuda saking senangnya namun ia urungkan mengingat ia masih satu mobil dengan Junhoe. Nampaknya prince Yunhyeong harus menunda celebrasi, aniya.

Lebih dari tiga puluh menit tepatnya tiga puluh lima menit waktu yang mereka habiskan dijalanan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih lima puluh menit saat Junhoe berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Song.

" Kau au mampir sebentar? " Yunhyeong berucap begitu Junhoe mengerem mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang.

" Sudah malam hyung lain kali saja " Junhoe menjawab pelan.

Namja manis yang mendengar jawaban Junhoe cerah seketika. Apa junhoe bilang lain kali? Berarti ia punya niat akan mengantarku lain kali ucapnya dalam hati penuh harap. Seolah ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya Yunhyeong terus saja memamerkan gigi putihnya.

" Hyung kau demam kenapa wajahmu memerah? " Junhoe bertanya dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong semakin terbuai dengan keadaan. Wajahnya semakin merah padam bahkan kini ia tak mampu berkata saking bahagianya.

" Gwenchana. Aku akan masuk kau pulanglah jika tak ingin mampir. "

Bukan. Bukan maksud Yunhyeong untuk mengusir pujaan hatinya hanya saja keadaan yang membuat ia harus segera mengusir sang namja. Jantungnya bisa meledak jika namja itu terus saja di sisinya. Yunhyeong sudah bertahan selama tiga puluh lima menit untuk meredakan jantung bodohnya yang terus berdetak tak karuan bahkan ia sampai menggigit bibirnya agar jantungnya bisa di ajak bekerja sama.

" Arra. Tidurlah hyung " Junhoe berucap sang namja manis itu terus merutuk dalam hati. Apa namja ini menggodaku ucapnya membatin.

" Eung. Gomawo hati-hati di jalan" Yunhyeong melambaikan tangan.

Melangkah kecil menuju gerbang. Baru tiga langkah ia membalikkan badan seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia kembali menuju mobil Junhoe yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Junhoe yang melihat Yunhyeong berbalik arah mengerutkan alis bingung.

" Go Junhoe, bukankah kita sudah berteman? " Yunhyeong berucap di iringi alunan jantung yang berdebar kencan.

" . . . " Junhoe tidak menjawab masih dengan mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

" Ehem " Yunhyeong mengawali dengan deheman pelan. " Bukankah lebih baik kita bertukar nomer saat sudah berteman " namja manis itu berucap pelan takut akan menyinggung hati sang namja garang dengan idenya bertukar nomer ponsel.

Junhoe masih tidak menjawab. Yunhyeong, jangan tanyakan dia. Kini mukanya semakin merah bukan karna bahagia tapi kini memerah karna cemas dan takutnya. Junhoe masih mempertahankan bibirnya yang tak terbuka. Ia memandang lurus ke arah namja manis. Lucu juga jika sedang ketakutan tukasnya dalam hati.

" Ka..kkalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa aku tau privasi seseorang " Yunhyeong berucap sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

" Kata siapa aku tidak mau? Kau bisa mengirimiku pesan atau menghubungiku jika ada perlu " Junhoe mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung jasnya.

Ia melanjutkan dengan menanyakan nomer ponsel sang namja manis. " Berapa nomermu biar aku yang mengirimu pesan lebih dulu. "

Singkat cerita mereka telah bertukar nomer ponsel. (Bagian nyebutin nomer kagak choco tulis di karenakan choco ga tau nomer sana itu kayak gimana dari pada salah mending ga usah sekalian kan).

" Gomawo " lagi-lagi Yunhyeong memamerkan senyum manisnya.

" _Cheonma_. Masuklah hyung sudah semakin larut " Junhoe bersiap menyalakan mobilnya.

" Aku masuk. Hati-hati di jalan Anyyeong " Yunhyeong melambaikan tangan sekilas kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang kediamannya.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar Song Yunhyeong yang telah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berdekatan selama berjam-jam sekaligus mendapat nomor ponsel pujaan hatinya melakukan celebrasi yang tertunda. Ia melompat –lompat di atas tempat tidur seperti orang kesurupan. Bahkan senyumnya tak pernah pudar dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

**Flashback End**

Tuan dan nyonya Song mendengarkan cerita sang putra semata wayang ikut tersenyum cerah merasakan kebahagiaan sang putra. Anak ini memang menuruni sifatku meski ia menjadi uke batin tuan Song yang terus melempar senyum bahagia.

" Kau seperti appamu nak, dulu appamu juga seperti itu saat mendekati oemma " nyonya Song membocorkan rahasia.

" _Jinjja_, wuah appa _jjang _" Yunhyeong mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada sang appa.

" Ne, kau harus seperti appa terus berusaha agar pujaan hatimu itu bisa menjadikanmu pujaan hatinya juga " appa Song memberi dukungan pada prince Yunhyeongnya yang di balas dengan anggukan.

" Sekarang bersiplah dandan yang cantik agar pangeranmu terpikat setelah melihat penampilanmu " ucap oemma Song menggoda.

" Oemma anakmu ini tampan bukan cantik. Apa itu pangeran? Hehe " Yunhyeong protes atas ucapan oemmanya dan emerah saat ia berucap pangeran. Malu oh?

" Mana ada namja tanpan memakai lipbalm setiap saat " sang oemma kembali menggoda.

" Oemma…. " Yunhyeong berteriak histeris.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong turun dari mobil Zenvo ST 1 milik Jiwon. Seperti hari-hari biasa hidupnya terus bergantung pada namja kelinci yang kini memarkirkan mobil mewahnya. Dari arah berlawanan terlihat Donghyuk juga baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil mewah yang tadi malam membawanya menuju kediaman Song. Namja Song itu menghela nafas. Donghyuk hanya sahabat tidak lebih jadi Song Yunhyeong kendalikan dirimu ucap Yunhyeong memperingatkan diri dalam hati.

" Hyungie " teriak Donghyuk memanggil Yunhyeong yang sendirian di parkiran.

" Oh.. Dongie " Yunhyeong tersenyum menyambut namja semok itu mendekatinya.

" Hyung menunggu siapa? " Donghyuk bertanya pada Yunhyeong.

Dengan isyarat mata Yunhyeong menjawab pertanyaan Donghyuk. Donghyuk mengikuti arah pandang Yunhyeong menampakkan namja kelinci yang akan turun dari mobil. Jiwon yang sadar pujaan hatinya berdekatan dengannya segera turun dari mobil mendekati sang pujaan hati.

" Chagi kau menunggu dari tadi? " ucap Jiwon percaya diri.

" Ani hyung, Dongie di sini karena melihat Yunhyeongi hyung juga menunggu June parkir " Donghyuk berucap jujur yang menyebabkan bunga cinta Jiwon layu seketika.

" Karena hyung ada di sini ya sudah Dongie menunggu hyung juga " ucap Donghyuk polos yang membuat kedua sunbaenya sweatdrop.

" Hyungie ayo kita masuk dulu. Biar Yunhyeong hyung yang menunggu June di sini " Donghyuk menggandeng tangan Jiwon mengajak pergi terlebih dahulu.

" Yak.. Dongie Chugullae! Anak itu benar-benar aist " Yunhyeong mencak-mencak tak karuan karena ulah sang namja semok.

Junhoe yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya berjalan santai menuju tempat sahabatnya turun tadi. Ia tak melihat sang sahabat di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Kini yang ia lihat adaah seorang namja manis yang mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan untuk dua namja lain yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari parkiran.

" Yunhyeong hyung " Junhoe memanggil nama namja manis itu.

" Oh.. Go Junhoe " reflek Yunhyeong berhenti meneriaki calon pasangan baru yang meninggalkannya.

" Kenapa hyung marah-marah padahal ini masih pagi? " Junhoe yang penasaran menanyakan keadaan Yunhyeong.

" Ani, dua orang itu memang bersengkongkol menghancurkanku " Yunhyeong berucap masih dengan emosi.

" Kalau begitu aku akan masuk terlebih dahulu dari pada kena marah hyung yang sedang emoasi " Junhoe mencoba menghindar.

" Ani gwenchana kita masuk bersama aku tak akan melampiaskan emosiku pada sembarang orang " Yunhyeong menyakinkan.

Mereka berjalan bersama layaknya memasuki altar saat kedua namja itu berjalan beriringan melewati koridor kampus yang di penuhi bunga-bunga. Yunhyeong meninggikan angannya untuk bisa terus bersama dengan namja yang kini berjalan di sisinya.

" Go Junhoe " teriak seorang yeoja dari arah belakang mereka.

Junhoe menoleh kebelakang. Matanya melebar melihat yeoja yang ada di hadapannya, " Hanna yah. "

Yeoja asing itu merentangkan tangannya bersiap memeluk Junhoe. Namja garang itu menyambut hangat pelukan yang yeoja itu tawarkan. Yunhyeong terdiam meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Belum juga angannya terwujud agar lebih dekat dengan sang pujaan hati kini yeoja asing itu malah hadir di tengah-tengah hubungannya yang mulai dekat.

" Bogosipheo " yeoja bernama Hanna itu terus melontarkan kata rindu terhadap Junhoe.

" Kau yang meninggalkanku kenapa merindukanku? " Junhoe menjawab ucapan rindu yeoja itu dingin.

" Kau tidak pernah berubah " yeoja itu tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Junhoe tanpa permisi.

" Go Junhoe " Yunhyeong berucap pelan meski masih bisa di dengar kedua orang di hadapannya.

" Hyung aku … "

" Gwenchana aku masuk lebih dulu "

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc datang dengan nista…

.

Mian para pembaca yang sudah menunggu cerita abal ini begitu lama. Semua terjadi bukan karna kesengajaan choco yang mau PHP kalian semua. Choco menghadapi waktu yang sulit untuk cerita abal yang satu ini. Choco sempat kehilangan ide buat nglanjutin ini cerita gara-gara ga ada moment mereka berdua tapi TARA… choco buka twitter dan pic yang pertama choco liat itu mereka berdua hwuuaa choco langsung tring dan alhasil ini lah lanjutan cerita yang lama di tunggu…

Cukup curhatnya, sekarang choco mau ngucapin gomawo buat yang uda nyempetin baca cerita abal choco.

Gomawo juga yang uda mau ngereviews.

Gomawo lagi buat yang mau follow dan favorit cerita abal ini.

Pokoknya gomawo semuanya.

Buat sider yang belom sempat review juga gomawolah.

Udah ah, banyak banget omongnya. Intinya review juseyo biar choco jadi semangat nglanjutin semua cerita abal buatan choco di tengah ujian yang menyerang dan menguras tenaga juga pikiran choco.

,

,

,

,

,

Akhir kata ..Gomawo …Annyeong…

,

,

,

,

,

_choco jin_

.

.


End file.
